


Comfort comes in groups of two!

by unepical



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Author is trans, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Its my fic they can both b trans as a treat, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Komaeda Nagito, teenagers being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepical/pseuds/unepical
Summary: Hajime was worried. Komaeda hadn’t shown up to two meals in a row, and seemed to be holed up in his cabin.May as well go check on him, right?(If wanting a Komahina au where they’re both trans is wrong then I don’t want to be right)(Now with a second chapter because I caved :)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 51
Kudos: 243





	1. Finding your friend

**Author's Note:**

> I’m basically a mess at the moment. Haha. I’ve had some hard personal issues so I wrote this to cheer myself up.
> 
> I tried to keep it as in character as I could, I love imagining nagito in a peaceful setting. I really think he as the potential to be a really kind and good friend, if not a little unstable
> 
> CW: Very brief description of old s/h scars, mild internalised transphobia, mild dysphoria

It was getting worrying. For Hajime, at least. No one else seemed to really care about the sole absentee from their meals and their general get-togethers, which somehow concerned the brunette more. 

After being on this island for a grand total of about three weeks, Hajime had come to befriend a lot of his apparent classmates, obtaining friendship fragments from them and generally doing work throughout the island (under the watchful eye of Usami, who oversaw all of their daily activities, trying her best to keep up with all of her ‘students’)

Among one of those friends, (or he hoped they were friends, no one could ever be sure with someone like him) was Komaeda Nagito. He’d been a big help to Hajime on the first day they’d been there, and had helped him avoid all sorts of awkward and tense situations purely by talking the both of them out of it. When he’d first been asked to go swimming, obviously he hadn’t wanted to, so Komaeda had whisked him away and made sandcastles with him instead. That kind of thing. All of it was done with the signature Komaeda air of mystery, a little strange comment here and there sprinkled in normal conversation. Just enough to throw Hajime off but not enough to cause any legitimate concern.

Past the extremely inherent strangeness that Komaeda had, he wasn’t an ill intentioned guy, offering help whenever he could and trying his best to talk to the others when he could. At first, it had taken Hajime a fair bit to get over the ‘language barrier’ that he and the fluffy-haired boy had. He tended to speak in almost riddle-like soliloquies, sporadically mentioning hope and despair and luck and fortune. It ended up becoming mush in Hajime’s mind- he didn’t understand it, not at first- it took awhile for him to begin to comprehend it, to look into those somewhat off handed words and to try and find meaning in them. It was hard, having the lucky student flip between being startlingly blunt to horrifically vague. It made his classmates naturally repel from the strange teen, be distrusting of him, even if he was originally well liked, tiny cracks in Komaeda’s character got enough people to stay away.

Only a select handful of people now seemed to check in on the lucky student and actually spend time with him. Nanami, Pekoyama, Mioda and himself. Togami sometimes put in the effort, but was usually so preoccupied with something else, so they preferred to keep at a distance. 

Hajime scanned the dining hall, looking for that cloud of white hair. He hadn’t seen Komaeda since the day before at lunch, but had seemingly disappeared, not showing up to dinner and now not to breakfast. 

Sighing, he spotted Nanami, wandering over 

“Hey...” Hajime dawdled 

“Mm... what is it Hinata-kun?” Nanami yawned, glancing up drowsily from her game 

“Uh. I was just wondering...Have you seen Komaeda recently?” Hajime asked, looking around and trying again to see if the other had walked in

“Hm. I haven’t seen him, I think.” Nanami mumbled, blinking slowly “but... it would probably be good to go see if he’s ok...” She looked up at Hajime, giving him the strong impression that she didn’t want to make the journey down to Komaeda’s cabin, so Hajime nodded

“Alright... uh. I’ll go check on him then.” The brunette went and put some toast on a plate with a few of those butter packets, just in case Komaeda was sick or something.

Awkwardly walking down to the cabins, Hajime knocked somewhat hesitantly on Komaeda’s door, clearing his throat

“H-hey. I, um, brought some food for you and stuff. Could I come in?” Hajime asked

“Hinata-kun, right?” Komaeda’s voice floated out

“Yeah. That’s me.” 

“Ah, how hopeful! I’m truly not sure what this could mean! Please do give me a few seconds- I’m not decent. As I’m sure, you wouldn’t want to see a disgusting body like mine.” Such a comment was followed with a small deprecating chuckle, barely audible through the door

Hajime was about to refute the comment, when he hesitated. It’s not like he could really say much in regards to that without feeling extremely ironic and hypocritical. Seeing he was going to such an effort for his body (or at least, certain  _ features _ of it) weren’t visible or felt, he really didn’t have much of a say, instead opting to groan.

“Alright then. I’m coming in.” Hajime opened the door with his free hand, closing it gently as he placed the toast plate down, standing there awkwardly as Komaeda stared up at him from his bed, up to his neck in the light doona and sheets, a little smile on his face. Hajime couldn’t help but feel as though something was amiss. There were circles underneath Komaeda’s eyes that were deeper than normal, clothes thrown across the room, almost as if he was searching for something.

“Hello Hinata-kun!” Komaeda chirped from under his blanket mound “I do hope you can excuse the mess, I was going to clear it up, but you knocked so I just hid under the covers instead; Like a coward!” 

“Right... it’s fine.” Hajime shrugged, “You haven't showed up since yesterday. Are you sick or something?” 

“Hm... you could say that.” Komaeda said vaguely, his smile widening 

“That doesn’t help. I’ve been worried. You’re my friend, right?” 

“As much as I’m honoured that you consider someone like me as a friend, I really do hope that you don’t truly mean that you’ve actually been concerned for me?” Komaeda laughed a bit. He was definitely acting off.

“Yeah. I’m glad I was- you’re giving me a good list of reasons. Something’s up.” Hajime crossed his arms over his chest, feeling his frown deepen “what is it?”

“Wow! It’s so admirable seeing an Ultimate lower himself to my level. I’m just a fake, a phony, compared to you”

Hajime gritted his teeth. While the white-haired boy tended to have some pretty bad self deprecating tendencies... this was far too much

“Just... You know what? I’m not going to leave until you tell me what’s wrong.” Hajime insisted, leaning against one of the walls and glaring at his friend

“Oh! I simply cannot allow that, Hinata-kun, really, wasting your precious time on a nobody like me... it’s not worth it!” Komaeda’s grey eyes widened in defiance

“Then tell me what’s wrong” Hajime huffed, half proud of himself for drawing Komaeda into this little corner. It shouldn't have been a pleasant feeling, driving a friend into a corner and forcing them to tell him about their problems, but the potential fallout was worse, seeing that Komaeda looked like he was planning on skipping more than just today’s breakfast and last night’s dinner.

“What a shame... how cruel, making me expose myself just so you can laugh and mock me.” Komaeda mumbled

Hajime groaned “When have I once laughed and mocked you?” God this was getting annoying. 

“Ah, bright as always! Though, please know I won’t hold anything against you if you have no interest in my company after this” Komaeda chirped, kicking his covers off, sitting up, his shirt hanging off his thin frame, deeply shadowed eyes peering up at him. It was probably the first time Hajime had seen him without that huge green jacket on, which was on one of the clothing rackets in the corner of his room. He wasn’t wearing any pants, instead with a pair of checkered grey boxers, his normal black jeans lying on the floor

Other than the obvious sleep deprivation, Hajime really couldn’t see anything amiss with the picture of Komaeda that he was now faced with, past the uncomfortable lack of pants.

“Is there something I’m supposed to be seeing?” Hajime asked, feeling increasingly awkward 

“... you really don’t notice? Everything?” Komaeda vaguely gestures to his body

“No?” Hajime said dumbly, squinting as he tried to see what Komaeda was even talking about. There were marks on the other’s arms and legs, Hajime feeling himself grimace a little at them, knowing pretty much off the bat what they were from. That couldn’t be it though... they were easily coverable and looked old, blending in with Komaeda’s pale skin without much issue, looking more like blemishes on his skin than scars. “I honestly can’t see anything that’ll keep you from coming out of your room.”

“Huh. Well, I’ve been getting such good luck recently, you know? I got to meet you and all of our other classmates without almost any adverse luck events!” Komaeda rambled, clearly on a tangent “I was really quite concerned, but my bad luck hit yesterday, when I lost something that really was quite important to me” 

To Hajime’s surprise, Komaeda stood up, walking over to the other boy, the space between them next to none 

“I really can’t leave my cabin without it, and how despairing for me, that the one person who I desperately wish to spend more time with, finds me in such a state.”

“U-uhm- I d-don’t understand.” Hajime stuttered, not too sure what Komaeda was trying to imply and feeling increasingly stupid and clunky. He felt his face heat up, heart beating unfairly fast in his chest as the lucky student placed his hands on Hajime’s shoulders, drawing in even closer, their bodies essentially pressed together

“Do you understand now?” Komaeda breathed into the brunette's ear. 

Yes he did. 

Instantly, Hajime shoved Komaeda off him, his face burning with second hand embarrassment as the white-haired boy stared up at him wide eyed, a dazed smile started to play across his face, Hajime deciding to cut in before he started rambling on about god knows what

“Jesus Komaeda. You could have just told me that you’re trans” Hajime hissed, “You think I’d care about something like that?” 

“Yes? I would assume so. Everyone else seems to” Komaeda cocked his head to the side, eyes muddy with something indescribable 

Hajime shook his head, trying to get his mind clear, wiping himself down and trying to get rid of the phantom feeling of Komaeda pressed against him.  


Out of everyone on this island he thought was trans, Komaeda had definitely not been on that list, not someone so easily flaunting his body or the strange confidence that the other exuded, that easily masculine voice and appearance leading the brunette away from this now obvious conclusion. Hajime felt his own hand go up to his neck and sighed at the lack of any prominence there, looking back down at the despairing boy

“Alright. I’m not everyone then.” Hajime huffed, composing himself “because I really do not give a shit.”

“Really? You’re not concerned that I’m a faker? Some grossly perverted little girl trying out being a boy just for fun? I’m disgusting, Hinata-kun! So sick and twisted and repulsive!” Komaeda laughed, clearly not thinking straight. Hajime couldn’t help but realise that the lucky student was crying

Hajime sat down, so he’d be properly facing the other, placing strong hands on Komaeda’s shoulders. This hurt to watch, because he couldn’t remember how many times he’d had the same problem, crying to no one, sobbing for no reason when looking the wrong way in the mirror, feeling sick to the bone when he glimpsed something that looked like it didn’t belong. He remembered the times where he was like this. When he was alone and ashamed.

“Look at me.” Hajime commanded, surprised with how strong his voice came out

Komaeda’s grey eyes slid to hazel, tears still trying to drip over his pale lashes

“If I were to agree with anything you were saying, I’d be a little bit hypocritical, for starters” Hajime said, annoyed at how his voice wavered, chuckling awkwardly

“What?” Komaeda seemed confused enough to be momentarily shaken out of his spell “what does that mean?”

“I’m the same as you?” Hajime put his face in his palm, sighing loudly “you know what I mean. I hope.”

“You’re... like me?” Komaeda screwed up his face, eyes instantly widening as he realised “really? You too?! I’m so sorry for implying those terrible things to be about you too, Hinata-kun, they truly don’t apply to someone like you!”

Hajime felt his face redden again, but put himself back to the task at hand “right. So if I’m not a faker or disgusting or whatever, what makes you any different?”

Komaeda blanched at this one. “I...” he trailed off “you got me there, haha... I suppose I can’t give you a good answer” a weak chuckle followed

“Yeah. That’s what I thought.” Hajime said “alrighty, c’mon in” he opened his arms, gesturing for the other to hug him

Komaeda just sat there, looking puzzled “huh?”

“... I’m asking for you to hug me.” Hajime replied, embarrassed 

“Oh...! You want to touch me? Even after- well, I suppose it really doesn’t make a difference to you, does it? This feels very strange.”

“Yeah yeah. Are you going to hug me or not?” Hajime muttered indignantly, his face hot with embarrassment— “mmph!”

Komaeda had essentially flung himself into Hajime’s arms, hugging himself close to the brunette

“It’s truly an honour” Komaeda murmured into Hajime’s ear, burning his face into his neck “You’re so warm... thank you”

“Um. N-no problem.” Hajime mumbled awkwardly “You’ve lost your binder, right? That’s why you can’t leave” 

A quick nod as the other withdrew, face bright pink “mhm.”

“That’s okay. It might’ve gotten mixed up with my washing. I’ll go and check at my cabin. If I can’t find it you can borrow one of mine, alright?”

“What? Oh, absolutely not! I’ve already taken up far too much of your time and kindness. Taking your clothes is out of the question, really” 

“So you plan on making me bring you all of your meals instead?” Hajime raised an eyebrow. He had Komaeda under his thumb now

“Oh.” Komaeda sighed “you really are too good at this, Hinata-kun. Your aggressive means of advertising self care might just make me reconsider”

“Alright then. I’ll go get the stuff” Hajime took that as a ‘yes’ and left Komaeda in his cottage, speed walking down to his own. 

Blinking, Hajime begun to comprehend what had just happened, mind teeming. It set in, and the brunette felt his heart begin to swell with both pride and happiness, bouncing over into his cabin and dancing around a little. It was an immense weight off his shoulders to have someone know that he was trans, let alone have someone he could share the experience with and have them fully understand! He felt as though he could understand Komaeda a bit better now, which led to feeling closer to him too. He cared a lot about his white-haired friend, so he felt warm and happy knowing that he could help him out.

Digging through his drawers, he found what he was looking for. He didn’t own any binders of that colour or that size, so he could only assume it belonged to the lucky student, stuffing it in his pocket, feeling a stupid smile stuck on his face as he strutted back to Komaeda’s cabin, knocking on his door

“Hey! It’s Hinata- I found it” Hajime said happily, probably the most giddy he’d been since the beginning of this whole school trip

“Really?”

Opening the door he threw the piece of clothing at the white-haired boy, which hit him in the face. 

“Thank you so much, Hinata-kun. I truly don’t deserve you” Komaeda, stood up, beaming “I deeply owe you, so do tell me if I can do anything for you in return” 

“Friends do favours for each other. You don’t owe me, don’t worry about it” Hajime smiled, in what hopefully came across in a reassuring way

“Friends? Ah, really, you’ve been far too kind to me. I really don’t understand why you’d ever want to be associated with someone like me-“

“You’re a nice guy, I don’t know why I wouldn’t want to be associated with you.” Hajime ruffled Komaeda’s hair a little (it was so soft and fluffy...) The other teen seemed to be mostly back to his normal demeanour, that muddled look in his gaze disappearing.

“I’m truly not very good at taking praise, so I respectfully disagree, but I’m really happy that you might consider me as a friend” Komaeda bowed his head, a cute smile on his face “I’ll just get changed, if you don’t mind” Komaeda awkwardly excused himself, Hajime nodding in return, sitting on the small futon couch, fiddling with tanned fingers. 

Once the other teen emerged, looking a great deal more comfortable, picking up his jeans and pulling them on, finally looking presentable.

“You look... good.” Hajime said, inwardly cringing at how stupid he sounded. Honestly the other didn’t look all that different, though that air of discomfort from earlier had completely vanished. 

“So do you, Hinata-kun! You’re very handsome” Komaeda smiled, Hajime feeling his face heat up for the millionth time that day

“U-Um. Thank you..?” Hajime mumbled “would you like to hang out with me today? We can talk and stuff.” 

He hoped that Komaeda knew what he was implying, the other boy somehow looking even more happy than before, his eyes glittering with what only Hajime could describe as hope.

“That would be amazing! I’ll just eat the toast you got me, because I’d really hate to waste it, and we can go for a walk somewhere- if that’s what you would like, that is”

“Yeah… that’d be nice.” Hajime nodded, giving another little smile. “I’ll go tell the others you’re alright and then I’ll meet you by the beach, okay?”

“Alright! Thank you very much for accommodating me. I’ll see you soon.” Komaeda smiled warmly as Hajime waved, leaving the room and making his way back up to the dining hall, a skip in his step.

A few minutes later, the pair were reunited on the beach, a very blissful looking Komaeda grinning dopily at him, those lidded eyes looking probably the most relaxed Hajime had seen them. They spoke for a few minutes but then started walking mostly in silence.

As it normally was on this island, it was a lovely morning, the sun smiling down on them as they meandered down long pathways. As of late, silences between Komaeda and Hajime had turned from being frustrated and angry to comfortable and calm. This just felt even more so.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from next to Hajime

“You know, Hinata-kun, doing this whole thing was easy for me. I didn’t have parents to come out to, or really anyone who I cared about to make fun of me. It was fairly seamless.” Komaeda blurted, seemingly out of the blue. The brunette took a moment to process that, blinking slowly

“...I don’t think being alone makes it easier.” Hajime said carefully. He already knew about Komaeda’s traumatic past. The other boy had attempted to take it back, but had let it slip in one of their conversations, laughing and laughing trying to cover it up. Then the white-haired boy had the audacity to call it a lie. Hajime hadn’t believed him. 

That had been it, when Komaeda had let a lot of his guard down, stopped being so mysterious and had started actually making sense. He’d eventually fessed up, apologised, and that was when Hajime felt as though he was actually becoming friends with him.

Komaeda being trans was just one extra piece of the puzzle that just fit with the rest of him. Almost like a comfort bonus with the friend he already had. 

“You know, I didn’t know any different. I’ve always been alone.” Komaeda sighed, after thinking for a while “Every single time someone even tried to get close to me my luck would take them from me. I’d just rather be alone if that would be the fate resting on any so-called supporters I’d have.”

Hajime felt his heart twinge a little. “I’m still here though; Shouldn’t that mean something?”

“Hm… if I was more hopeful, it would.” Komaeda chuckled “though at this point I’m just a husk of a person my lovely little talent wants to carve more out of. I truly don’t understand what good would come from someone as hopeful and strong-minded as you dying.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“Something feels different about you though. I run my mouth far too often around you, for starters, which I sincerely apologise for, but you just seem so invincible” Komaeda looked at the brunette, smiling wistfully

“Dude… No way am I invincible. I cry when I look in the mirror the wrong way. In all seriousness I’m literally stupid.” Hajime exclaimed. Though he was really flattered that someone would think that about him. Especially because he was so… well. Lame.

Komaeda chuckled a little “Of course- you’re human- You just feel so… untouchable. Nothing bad has happened to you since you got here. You’re still fine. I’m not sure how that should make me feel”

“Safe?” Hajime tried “I mean, I’m not special. I don’t even know what my talent is”

The white-haired boy looked at him, aghast “Not special!? You extended a hand of friendship to someone as lowly as me and you say you’re not special?”

“Yeah? Because you’re not ‘lowly’ or whatever. You’re a handful sometimes, but you’re a good guy, even if you don’t think you are” Hajime was getting bored of the back and forward, nudging Komaeda’s shoulder a little “Just enjoy the moment.”

“.. okay. Thank you for putting up with me.” The other bowed his head a little, a shy smile on his face.

“Happily”

They’d ended up doing an entire loop of the first island, and continued onto the central island, the trees offering some shade from the sun, which was pleasant, but not after walking however far they just had. 

It was probably Hajime’s favourite part of Jabberwock, the lovely trees hanging over and dotting the ground with dapples. When he was coming down from a particularly bad morning of dysphoria or just anxiety in general he always came here, and just concentrating on the soft rustling of the leaves always calmed him down. 

Those same leaves left tiny beams of light over his friend’s face. Embarrassingly, all Hajime could think was how lovely he looked, Komaeda being a prettyboy by default, having such an equally pretty light cast onto him only accentuated that. On the first day Hajime had woken up on this island, Komaeda’s face above him, he’d guiltily had the same thought. He inwardly slapped himself

_ No Hajime. He’s your friend.  _

Shaking his head of weird thoughts, he eventually found a suiting bench, sitting down and sighing. The silence had been nice, just appreciating each other’s company without having to speak, though it was getting to the point where it was a bit awkward, seeing that Hajime actually wanted to talk, just not about how much of a bad person Komaeda was. Because a) he wasn’t and b) it was tiring and just went in loops.

Hajime patted the space next to him, the thin teen sitting down next to him

“Right, I… uh. I know this sounds dumb, but I’ve never actually spoken to other people like me past being online, so…”

“You have no idea what to say or do?” Komaeda chuckled “I feel the same way! I have so many questions I want to ask you but my clumsy mouth has no way of properly wording them.”

“Y-yeah. That’s about the same for me too. I mean, we’re both pre-surgery, right? Same issues with that” Hajime said, annoyed at how stinted and awkward it sounded, shuffling his binder slightly, now weirdly self-conscious

“Mhm.” Komaeda nodded “I’ve been taking hormones for over a year and a half though, so I’m really quite far ahead, haha. I’m lucky in that regard. And you?”

“Six months for me.” Hajime replied, relieved at how direct Komaeda was being “when did it hit you? As in, when did you realise”

The white-haired boy seemed to think about that for a little bit “I never really felt I had much of a perception of myself in the first place, so there wasn’t a realisation moment, per se. I just knew that’s how I am. Though if you want a date I was probably around twelve when I was aware that’s what I was feeling.” 

“I was about the same age… but still…Lucky.” Hajime huffed

“Well yes, that is my talent, Hinata-kun. Congratulations” Komaeda said sarcastically, catching the brunette so off guard he began laughing 

“Wow. I really like this version of you Komaeda” Hajime smiled once he’d finished laughing, punching the other on the shoulder lightly, who giggled a little

“I’m more comfortable with you. I don’t know if I  _ deserve  _ to feel that way, but you make me feel as though I don’t need to think as much.” Komaeda exhaled “I think your talent should be the Ultimate Serenity. You just make me feel so calm”

_ Oh man.  _ Hajime felt his poor face go bright red, swallowing. What was this guy doing to him?!

“R-right!” the tanned boy squeaked, probably two compliments from his head shooting off his neck right up into space.

“Ah, anyway, do you have any other questions for me? I’m more than happy to answer”

“Yeah. How many hours a day do you wear your binder?” Hajime asked. Komaeda frowned at that one 

“We’re woken up at 7.30 in the morning and go to bed at 10 at night. I’m sure that gives you a good time frame”

“That’s not good.” Hajime frowned too

“I’m aware! And you?”

The brunette grimaced “... the same. I take breaks but… I mean. Yeah.” 

“That’s really not good either.” Komaeda pouted, putting a pensive finger to his chin, obviously in thought “though… I have a potential suggestion, if you’d like to hear it?”

Hajime felt himself perk up a little, feeling his ribs ache a little in response ”please, suggest ahead”

“Every week, we have one day where no binding is allowed” Komaeda said, his voice taking on a somewhat proud tone

“So… we’d hang out in one of our cabins or something?” Hajime couldn’t help but marvel at what a good idea that was. 

One of them could sneak out and get all of their food for a day and then they could just chill out. It sucked binding for too long. Ten hours a day was pushing it, but at this rate he was going for up to fifteen. It absolutely wasn’t good for him, and as shit it was without having a somewhat flat chest, it was worse burning himself into the ground.

“I mean, if you’d like to, of course.” Komaeda cut in, fiddling a little “and if you’re comfortable with that”

Hajime felt himself nod vigorously “That’d be so good! We can watch movies and stuff and just relax for a day. I’d really love that.”

“You would? Ah, I’m really happy to hear that. Ahaha… I’m really not used to feeling like this” Komaeda had a fairly obvious flush on his face, his feet shuffling on the floor as he pulled on his jacket strings.

“Yeah, I would! We should do our shots on that day too, just get it out of the way”

“If you’d allow me to, I would be honoured!” Komaeda spluttered, even more flustered now

They both excitedly spoke about the different things they’d do with their exclusive day, Komaeda slowly growing more confident with his answers, getting really into it. At some point they’d grabbed each others hands and started bouncing back off eachother, like some idiotic carefree dumbasses. The amount of euphoria that Hajime was getting out of this and the bucketload of comfort that came with it made his heart sing. 

He probably hadn’t been this happy since he’d gotten here. And he certainly hadn’t felt like  _ this  _ before. Komaeda was so open and honest about himself Hajime couldn’t help but reciprocate, the two teenagers making little deals with one another, promising each other to go swimming together at night when no one else but them could see, and sharing little pieces of advice with one another. Hajime hadn’t seen Komaeda this free from all of his troubles, getting lost in the same little daydream Hajime was, unburdened by his life, if only just for a little. The amount of smiling and laughing was surely hurting Komaeda’s cheeks by now- Hajime certainly was. 

To think such an incident played out into a mutual comfort-fest was unbelievable to Hajime, but he supposed many things about Komaeda Nagito just were like that. 

Eventually, the sun started to set. They’d been there for  _ hours.  _ Hajime had thankfully packed them lunch, but even so, they’d been hanging out for ages, smiling, laughing. But most importantly, just talking like friends. Hajime had wanted this so badly, to finally see Komaeda underneath that facade, and he truly liked what he saw. 

“We should get dinner now…” Hajime said, standing up and offering Komaeda a hand.

“Yeah” he replied hoarsely “Thank you so much for this Hinata-kun. I really, really had fun.” The other boy took Hajime’s hand

“So did I. We’re on for two days time with our break day, alright?”

“Sounds about right!” Komaeda smiled. 

Hajime was going to pull his hand away, but decided against it. Komaeda hadn’t made any moves to either.

The pair walked hand in hand all the way to the diner, only letting go right outside

“I really mean it though. I truly love spending time with you, Hinata Hajime” the pale boy put a hand on the brunettes shoulder, right before they entered

“The feeling’s mutual. I’m really lucky, you know? I thought I was alone in this” 

Komaeda smiled “so did I. But you’ve made me realise that having someone there really does make it easier.” His expression softened “I’m so, so glad you’re that someone”

Hajime could barely respond to something so incredibly genuine, instead reaching down and squeezing Komaeda’s hand gently

“Of course,” 

When they entered the diner, they stopped holding hands, but from across the table, Hajime could see Komaeda smiling up across from him, and in that moment, he realised he’d probably gained more than just a friend out of this whole experience.

And it felt  _ great _

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Special day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Nagito spend their special day together, just as they agreed! 
> 
> CW: Non graphic discussion of needles, mild transphobia and s/h scars. Neither in a negative context

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand I come back with chapter two of my sweet boys! This is just a whole bunch of shameless fluff to make me feel nice (I don't know anyone whos trans irl so it's rlly hard sometimes haha). I absolutely adore the concept of Nagito being in a safe and stable environment, because I think he really has amazing potential to be a genuinely really good person and friend! I'd like to think the same with hajime, who is kinda paranoid and blunt in the game. I think he'd also be a lot more chill in island mode.

Nagito had been preparing for their ‘break day’ for the better part of two days. Seeing that no one really wanted to hang out with him past Hinata, he had a lot of free time to get things ready, cleaning up his cabin and getting snacks, trying in Electric Alley to see if there were any sort of working TVs around (he had one in his room, but it only played the morning announcements), finding an old box one that plugged into a wall. All he needed to do was source some CDs, or even tapes as this didn’t seem to look even remotely new enough to run Netflix or any other convenient streaming service. 

There were a bunch of Usami rebranded movies, none of them above a Parental Guidance rating, any of them above that with the bunny icon on the front that said  _ ‘Fully Censored! Love, love’ _

Nagito felt himself smile at that. Usami was a good teacher, doing her best to check up on all of her students, even going as far to check up on someone as lowly as him! She was always very kind. 

He found himself stuck trying to lift the television, his legs almost giving out after picking it up due to his body still being rather weak. All of his illnesses seemed to be mostly at bay, but they really were a pest when trying to do more than basic everyday activities

“Usami-sensei!” Nagito called out, the plush rabbit materialising out of nowhere

“Komaeda-san! How may I help you?” She twirled around, her magic staff being brandished around

“Ah! I do hate to bother someone as hopeful as you, but I can’t lift this TV... could you perhaps help me transport it to my room?” Nagito tilted his head slightly, the bunny mascot looking instantly more excited

“Oh! Thank you for asking me! With a wave of my super cute magical girl staff I can do that for you no problemo!” Usami said, clearly very happy to be helping out a student. A lot of the others treated Usami as a nuisance, but Nagito found her to be quite useful and helpful, so he very much appreciated her. She worked towards his classmates' collective hope, so how couldn’t he?

Once Usami had somehow ‘magicked’ the small television to his room, Nagito spent the rest of his day gathering other things he thought would make it more pleasant. He really, really owed Hinata more than this, especially for the unbelievable kindness and generosity the other had given him some days before, but he really wasn’t sure anything he could do would even remotely resemble the true hope and goodness that Hinata represented. The lucky student was going to try his very best, however. 

He found some very pretty fairy lights, setting them up around his room too, sourcing some more pillows from around the island and propping them onto his bed. 

Of course, they couldn’t just watch movies the whole day, so Nagito tried to find other things they could do in just his cabin as well. He hoped that Hinata liked some of the things he’d brought in. 

Finally the morning came. Nagito hadn’t really spoken to him since their day two days ago, where almost everything had changed between them. The white haired boy had been certain Hinata would have hated him for his body and how it had been born the wrong sex, but to his complete and utter surprise, he’d turned out to be the exact same as he was. The thin teen hadn’t believed it at first. Not when Hinata was so strong and muscular and so unmistakably male, but Hinata had been surprised too. Perhaps they were both a little stupid. 

Who would have thought though!? The one guy Nagito was rather smitten with also happened to share something that no one else knew with him, something they could both relate to and both find comfort in. Nagito absolutely didn’t deserve such incredible luck, nor did he deserve Hinata, but he knew he shouldn’t waste such an opportunity. He really didn’t know what was worse- taking advantage of his and Hinata’s similarities or refusing the other- For once he decided to go with his gut instinct.

It was strange, waking up and not putting his binder on and not feeling the tightness in his chest. It was uncomfortable, but at the same time, Nagito had been lucky enough to be graced with a much smaller chest than a lot of people like him, so if he slumped in the right way nothing was visible, especially with his big jacket on. 

A polite knock at his door sounded, Nagito bouncing over, a buzzed feeling overtaking him. He got to spend the whole day with Hinata!! 

“Hello!” He opened his door wide, a somewhat perplexed looking Hinata standing there with two plates balanced on his arms. 

“Hey...I brought breakfast” The brunette handed Nagito one of the plates, closing the door behind him. He wasn’t wearing his normal shirt today, instead in what was probably a pyjama shirt, a lot looser than his regular getup. 

“Ah, thank you! Did you bring your injections?” Nagito asked

“Yeah. Hold on... I had to wear my binder up to the restaurant to get us breakfast, but I’ll take it off now. Cuz... that’s our deal, right?” Hinata said awkwardly, his face flushing. Nagito chuckled lightly

“It is! I’m not wearing mine right now, you have to hold up your end of the deal too. Your poor ribs need it, or they’ll break” Nagito warned

“Right.” The other nodded, placing his plate on Nagito’s small table, excusing himself to the bathroom. Once he came out, the pale teen couldn’t help but notice the slump of Hinata’s shoulders, who was sheepishly looking around.

“There’s no need to be insecure, Hinata-kun, it’s just us, and I’m not looking.” Nagito shrugged “we’re the same, after all”

“Y-yeah. Sorry. I’m really just not used to this sort of thing.”

“Nor am I! I’m a rather insolent piece of human garbage, so even your kindness in allowing me to experience this with you is astounding to me!” Nagito shifted a little looking up owlishly at his friend

“You really need to stop saying those things...” Hinata grumbled, sitting down and picking up his plate of toast and eggs, biting into it “we’re friends, remember?”

Nagito nodded, quietly eating his breakfast. He generally wasn’t very good at eating in the mornings. The white-haired boy really didn’t want to be getting in the way of any of his other classmates’ mornings or in their food intake, so he generally ate far less than this. He admitted it was nice, having breakfast one-on-one with someone, especially someone Nagito was so fond of.

The brunette seemed to be a little more on edge today, his shoulders a little more tense. Though, maybe it was just Nagito reading him wrong. He never seemed to read people right, even when he was sure that he was, so he just hoped his intentions wouldn’t seem misplaced if he asked the other if anything was wrong.

After Nagito had finished eating his breakfast, he turned to the other boy

“Are you doing alright this morning, Hinata-kun?”

“I guess. In all honesty... I just feel kind of shit about how I am overall.” Hinata said gruffly

“Hm? How so?” Nagito inquired

“Doesn’t it bother you? Having to bind and stuff and inject yourself with chemicals to look like a guy? To have to go to such lengths when like, no one else has to?” Hinata explained

“Not really... I deserve-“ Nagito stopped himself when he saw the other’s eyes screwed up, a frown beginning to show “- Sorry. I really just don’t think I’m worthy of a normal ‘male’ experience. But, at the same time, doesn’t it kind of make you more of a man, if you’re going through with this? If you feel that strongly within yourself that’s who you are, then surely that has to mean something, right.” Nagito rambled, quickly adding “regardless of how I feel about myself on the matter” 

“I... you. Wow.” Hinata marveled, blinking slowly “I mean, you’re right. I... Thank you”

“Ah, it’s really just what I think.” Nagito scratched the back of his neck “anything else?” 

“Nah, but that did help, thank you. I just really hope I can get surgery soon.” Hinata grimaced, looking down at his chest “this shit sucks”

“Haha... it does” the lucky student chuckled, stretching. In the presence of Hinata, he just felt so much more calm, almost as if he’d been pumped with serotonin by the sight of him. The brunette seemed more relaxed now, though Nagito couldn’t blame him for being uncomfortable. So was he, honestly, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it normally was if he were alone. Right now the lucky student was with another boy, without having to explain himself or fit to other’s standards. Even with all of the things about his inherent trans-ness being out of the way, Hinata still treated him the exact same, none of the things he was doing or saying seemed out of character. While they were almost excessively generous and kind, that was just how the other worked

“Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention, your room looks awesome. I love the fairy lights” Hinata grinned, “and I’m impressed that you got the TV in here”

“I really wanted today to be special! Like a date, really. Seeing that no one else wanted to spend time with me I’ve spent ages getting this ready. I’m really happy you like it” Nagito said lightly, realising he’d called their day a date. Oh dear. Would Hinata hate him for saying that?

“I really like it. You’re a really great friend, Komaeda.” Hinata smiled, ruffling Nagito’s hair affectionately, the lucky student nearly sighing in relief. He must have ignored the comment.

“I’d do anything for you, redecorating is nothing!” Nagito dismissed, “We should get our injections done.”

“Yeah. Uh, I do you and you do me, right” Hinata said grabbing his bottle of testosterone from his bag with a fresh needle, Nagito nodding

“If that’s what suits you. If you’d like I can do yours first?” 

“Sounds good.”

Both boys stripped their pants down to their boxers, both of them getting their needles ready. Nagito hoped that the other wasn’t staring too much at his old scars, lining the tops of his thighs, the lower ones poking below his pants. 

“I’ll be as gentle as I can, alright?” Nagito reassured. He realised Hinata had little stretch marks on his thighs.  _ Cute... _ He thought, wiping the area down

“Cool. Your hands are freezing”

“Sorry about that! It’s a genetic thing; I’ll take them off you as soon as I can” Nagito chirped, finding the right vein and smoothly inserting the needle, Hinata gasping a little as Nagito quickly injected it and removed it, placing a little bandaid on it “All done!”

“Jesus... that was so much better than it normally is.” Hinata said breathlessly

“I’ve been doing it for a long time, so I just know where it hurts the least. I’d hate to think I’d be the cause of any pain to you”

“You did really good, thanks. I‘ll do yours now. Sorry if I fuck it up” Hinata apologized

“I’m sure you won’t, I believe in you!” Nagito smiled

Hinata kneeled down, cleaning the area and then taking a while to find the vein. Nagito was probably rather good to experiment on, due to his prominent blueish veins. The signature sharp pain was felt and Nagito looked down at Hinata’s face, which was screwed up in concentration as he removed the needle and placed a little plaster on his injection too, sighing

“I hope that didn’t hurt too badly” Hinata mumbled

“Not at all!” Nagito replied, though the job hadn’t been amazing. He’d had worse though, so he felt that he wasn’t being entirely baseless.

“Uh, also... this is probably gonna sound super insensitive, but what are—“ The brunette paused “...you know what, never mind. Sorry.” 

“It’s about the scars on my legs and arms, right?” Nagito tilted his head slightly “I’m sure you’re aware of what they’re from.”

“Yeah... I do. Just...why?” Hinata asked, eyes wide

“At one point I thought I could control my luck cycles. If I purposely caused myself bad luck, then good luck would have to come in return, right? I’d be able to be safe, if only for a little while” Nagito sighed, rubbing his thumb over the raised white lines on his thighs “it didn’t work, of course. My luck wasn’t controlled by how much pain I was in at all. It hasn’t happened on this scale for years. It was an utterly useless and pathetic endeavor.” 

Hinata looked haunted, but seemed to quickly compose himself, to his credit “I’m really glad you’ve stopped. I don’t want you to be in that kind of pain anymore, Komaeda.”

“I think you’ve helped with some of that, so really, thank you.” Nagito bowed his head, sliding on his pants again and sitting back on the bed, Hinata joining him “I truly do question why you associate yourself with someone like me when you’re so wonderful” 

“What? This again?” Hinata groaned “One, you’re my friend, and in general you’re a cool guy to hang out with, and two I really just wanna share this experience with you, alright? As I said a few days ago, I don’t know anyone else who’s trans, so it makes me feel a shit load better to know that you’re in the same boat. Especially because you’re someone I care about” Hinata grabbed one of Nagito’s hands for emphasis, his eyes burning with determination 

“O-oh. I’m sorry... I just have a hard time stopping that way of thinking. I’m sorry if this is a lot to ask, but could you tell me when I’m talking like that? I know it’s annoying, it’s just hard to not do so when it’s all I can think about.” 

Hinata’s expression softened at that, squeezing Nagito’s hand a little “yeah, I’ll do that.”

“Thank you”

“Do you wanna watch a movie now? We have a whole day to kill and my ass hurts” Hinata groaned, Nagito barking a laugh at that, the brunette following, both of them giggling like idiots.

After they both recovered from their respective laughing fits they ended up choosing a movie and lying awkwardly on the lucky student’s bed, both of them trying not to sit too much on their injection sites. Hinata’s sloppy job meant his poor thigh felt weirdly leaden. The movie was great, even with Usami’s somewhat childish censoring of even men’s nipples with a little icon of her face. It was an old western movie- Die hard?- Apparently Hinata had loved watching it the first time, excitedly quoting the more famous lines in rather poorly pronounced English, looking extremely disheartened when his favorite part had a poorly doctored erasure of ‘offensive language’ to change the phrase to ‘mother lovers’ Usami’s little voice sounding instead of the main character’s. 

“We should’ve chosen a kids movie...” Hinata grumbled after Usami’s voice said ‘aw poop’ instead of shit for possibly the seventh time “this movie has been permanently ruined for me”

“Really? I’m really enjoying it” Nagito smiled “Though, I’d probably love any movie I got to watch with you” 

“H-hey...” Hinata mumbled, face bright red 

Nagito just giggled, though he was cut short when the brunette wordlessly grabbed his hand and continued to watch the movie. The lucky student held back a huge smile... this was just a friend thing right? Besides, after today Hinata would get tired of him and just discard him like he deserved. Kind, ever so generous Hinata didn’t deserve someone so lowly. 

Nagito huffed. This thought process was pointless. Dreading something and ignoring the moment he was having not was something that Hinata told him wasn’t productive and wouldn’t help him, so shaking his head slightly, he turned his thoughts to the brunette, getting lost in his cute face. 

There were so many little details about Hinata that Nagito loved. His eyes, being such a strange hazel green. In some lights they looked yellow, and if he looked close, like he was now, there looked like a little birthmark of lighter color making a small insignia in his irises. They were enchanting and utterly captivating, accentuated wholly by the smattering of freckles all over Hinata’s face and arms. Surprisingly, the brunette had little sideburns. Nagito was fairly certain he was entirely unable to grow facial hair, which didn’t bother him, seeing that he really just couldn’t envision his features with any kind of fluff or stubble anywhere but on the top of his head, though Hinata could probably pull off a beard if he wanted to. He had a great jawline... very kissable Nagito’s thoughts added unhelpfully, even if it was true. 

Hinata would never allow him to delve so deeply into his ever so selfish and disgusting desires. He was much too good for that. Still, no matter how much bashing away he did, he couldn’t help but think how much he’d want to be held and comforted, to hold and comfort. To have either would be wishing for far more than he deserved. So so selfish. 

A little voice in his head told him to stop and refocus on his friend. He was so glad and so very thankful that he was able to be here with Hinata right here, right now. Even if his feelings would never be reciprocated, it still felt overwhelmingly nice to feel understood in this way. And... Hinata hadn’t yet removed his hand. 

The movie finished and they were left sitting there in silence as the credits rolled

“I enjoyed that, thank you for choosing the movie, Hinata-kun” Nagito smiled

“Oh, sure. Uh. It’s a good film and I wanted you to enjoy it...” Hinata mumbled 

“I did! Do you want to do something else now? I brought a whole bunch of things to do... I’ve got nail polish, coloring books, paints, lots of food...” Nagito wracked his brain for anything else Hinata might like. He stayed away from any sort of games because his luck always got in the way of those “I have more movies too.” 

“Wow... you really put a lot of effort into this.” Hinata exclaimed “though... isn’t nail polish a girls thing...?” 

“Ah! Sorry if I made a mistake there, I was going off the assumption that painting your nails another color doesn’t have a gender assigned to it” Nagito rambled. He was fine with painting his nails, it made him feel cool, not pretty or girly.

“... you have a point. No... I guess you’re not mistaken.” Hinata seemed to consider his words for a few seconds “Y’know what? It won’t make me less of a man if I paint my nails. Let’s do it”

“That’s the spirit! Besides, I can say you’re irrefutably male, even without knowing what I do now.” Komaeda affirmed 

“So are you, Komaeda. I’m not really fully secure enough to say I’m... irrefutably male, but thank you” Hinata grinned a little, shifting up off the bed, dragging Nagito with him

“I hope you get to that conclusion soon, regardless of how.” Nagito bowed his head, not used to giving people such genuine praise, the words tumbling out of his silly lovesick mouth “you really are amazing, Hinata-kun” 

Hinata seemed to flush at this too, clearing his throat “r-right. Where’s the stuff?”

“Green bag!” Nagito sat himself down on the couch, mindful of not getting nail polish on his bed, Hinata joining him. Nagito had brought a few colors, though he was going to do his own nails black. 

“Alright... I haven’t painted my nails in years...” Hinata mumbled, grabbing out the polish and examining it “do you want to do each other’s?”

“Yeah! I’ll do yours first, if that’s what you’ll like?” The lucky student asked, tilting his head 

“Mhm... can you do them black? I’ve always kinda wanted to but y’know...”

“I do know. I’m terribly sorry if I do a bad job,” Nagito apologized, cracking open the black bottle “I planned on having mine black as well, so we can match!”

“Sweet” Hinata nodded as Nagito took his hand, which was very warm, and started to methodically go through and paint his nails. The lucky student was just glad he had an opportunity to hold Hinata’s hand, doing his very best to not mess up too badly

“You know, back when I was originally questioning these things, I thought maybe if I tried hard enough I could still be a girl.” Nagito muttered “I never really wanted to be like this”

“Nor did I.” Hinata sighed “I didn’t try to stay presenting as a girl though. I wanted out as fast as I possibly could.” 

“Hm... I just found it confusing, because I knew I was a boy, but at the same time I wanted to have long hair and I liked pretty things.” Nagito shrugged “and then it also turned out I like boys. It was a bit of a mess for a while” 

“You’re gay?” Hinata asked, eyes wide

“Yes? I wouldn’t have thought it to be a shocking revelation.” The white-haired teen confirmed “though, it’s rather upsetting knowing no man would ever take any interest in someone like me”

“What, because you’re trans?” Hinata frowned “that’s not a good reason not to date someone. You’re still a guy”

“Ah, it’s appreciated, but I’m also just very broken. I really don’t think I’d make a good romantic partner. Or friend, or partner in general, with my luck.” 

“I don’t think I’d do a good job either but we’re both here right now, right? We’re friends and I’d say you’re a good friend” The brunette offered a sheepish smile

“... thank you. I’m sure it’s just because you bring out the best in me.” Nagito felt his ears burn as he continued to paint Hinata’s nails, the polish going on quite neatly, thankfully. Hinata was so kind... Nagito didn’t deserve someone so lovely. 

“And besides, broken things can mend and recover, right? So can you.” The tanned boy said

“You really do know just what to say...” Nagito mumbled “you really are something”

They spent the next while talking about their different experiences. Hinata had it rough with his parents. They’d refused to allow him to go on hormones for years before finally bending, not using the right name or pronouns well at all and saying he was overreacting when he got annoyed over it. He’d been insecure and spiteful, apparently, not having many friends in school and purposely isolating himself in shame. Nagito had listened intently while the other painted his nails black, venting out obviously pent up frustration at all of this, getting out years worth of pain and conflict. 

Seeing his friend so up close and personal was such an honor for the white-haired boy, someone who hadn’t really had the privilege to be close friends with someone. No one had let him in like this, mostly because Nagito wouldn’t let people into his life in the first place. Hinata was different. He was always different with everything, breaking down and shattering years worth of damage with just a few kind words and actions. The lucky student had been alone for so long that he’d completely forgotten what it was like to have someone there, someone who listened and cared, for whatever reason. He wasn’t even able to comprehend why Hinata would ever want to spend time with him, but he supposed it was fruitless thinking about it too much. There was a chance with his illnesses that he’d never get to have a friend like this again, so he had to treasure moments like these and keep them close to his heart.

If this was being selfish, then Nagito decided he would be so for a little longer. He didn’t deserve it, he never would, but maybe that was half the point. Maybe this was the true meaning of this whole day. Just a day for Nagito to take a little for himself, if only for a little while.

Hinata eventually finished Nagito’s nails, both of them now with a matching set of black polish

“Wow... they do look kinda cool” Hinata said, sounding surprised

“They do! They suit you” the other chirped

“Thanks. Same with you. It matches your aesthetic, y’know?”

“My aesthetic?” Nagito tilted his head slightly 

“Yeah. You’re cool, or at least I think so. Sorta meshes with the skull and chain you wear. It’s just very you” Hinata stumbled over his words a bit 

“I don’t really see what part of me is cool, but I appreciate it nonetheless.” Nagito smiled 

“Dude... You have naturally white hair. How is that not cool.” 

“I was born with brown hair. I think it’s a mixture of being sick and stress that made it white. Not really that cool.”

Hinata reached up and ruffled Nagito’s fluffy curls

“I still really like it. It makes you look like an anime character.” The brunette exclaimed “you even have the Shonen protagonist backstory” 

Nagito laughed at that. It was somehow millions of times more comforting for Hinata to be so casually talking about what had happened to him than to have that signature pity in his eyes. Hinata was so special to him, everything about the other boy being some source of comfort, being his hair or how kind he was. It was unwise for Nagito to fall in love, but he had, so very unwittingly, with this awkward, grumpy and sweet teenager. 

It was around lunchtime, so the two exchanged the copious amounts of snacks they’d both brought, halving some for their dinner, digging in. For some reason, Hinata had brought a quarter of a watermelon, which the two then spent a good half an hour spooning out 

“I’ve never eaten this much watermelon before” Nagito complained after his tenth spoonful

“Come on Komaeda, it’s basically just crunchy flavored water” Hinata said

“That’s my point...” Nagito sighed, having another spoonful

“I’ll eat the rest, I love melon” Hinata brought the remnants of the fruit over to him, which was almost finished anyway. “You don’t eat enough, it’s kinda worrying”

“Ah... I’m sorry that I’ve worried you. With my illnesses it makes it really hard to swallow sometimes, so when I get that I just can’t eat anymore” Nagito frowned “it’s kind of pathetic, isn’t it? Not even being able to eat right”

“Not really. I just wanted an explanation, it’s not your fault that you’re sick. You’re super strong for just staying afloat, if I’m being honest” Hinata smiled, cleaning his face of the watermelon juice

“I’m just glad you’re not unwell! It’s almost like you give me liveliness by just being around me. Thank you for being so kind, and for not pitying me”

“Yeah, of course” Hinata nodded “I know you don’t think it’s possible, but I really hope you pull through.”

“... I really wish I could tell you that I will, but they’re terminal illnesses, Hinata-kun.” Nagito felt an immense wave of sadness hit him. He rarely cared when he died or when he didn’t- he was faced with life or death situations so much he’d lost the ability to- but in this moment, he truly didn’t want to go. He had someone to stay for and now he desperately didn’t want to die. 

“I’m so sorry Nagito.” Hinata said softly “can I hug you?” 

Nodding slightly at the question, Nagito felt his heart flutter a little at the use of his first name. He really was so lucky. 

Warm arms were wrapped around him, Nagito knew how intimate this gesture was. Hinata often seemed fundamentally uncomfortable touching people, and that was with his binder on. The lucky student just ignored the feeling of his own chest, burying his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck. The brunette was so soft and warm, just the right amount of heat under his skin. Nagito felt like he was falling in love again and again just in one day, Hinata giving him more and more reasons to with each passing second.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun.” Nagito sighed “for everything”

“You don’t need to thank me, I’m doing this for me too.” The other withdrew from the embrace, smiling, though it quickly turned serious “... you don’t deserve this happening to you.” 

“I...” Nagito wasn’t sure what he deserved. He felt like he deserved to suffer, to die in such a terrible and hopeless way, life snuffed out prematurely by illnesses supposedly impossible for someone like him to have. 

“Let’s just sit down and watch a movie, yeah?” Hinata smiled, offering Nagito his hand, the lucky student taking it. Was this a sign that Hinata liked him? Or was this just pity? He wasn’t sure, but he appreciated it nonetheless, surprise overtaking him when Hinata didn’t let go once they were on the bed, putting on one of the old Ghibli movies and relaxing into the pillows

It was a wonderful film. Usami had stayed away from doctoring it, the whole movie managing to run without any of her interruptions. At some point, Nagito had decided to test something out, leaning his head on Hinata’s shoulder. 

He felt dread settle in his stomach when the other took that lovely warm hand out of his, though it was quickly replaced with utter shock when it roped around his neck, softly playing with Nagito’s hair.

Almost tempted to get out of his bed right then and there and do a little happy dance, a stupid smile spread across Nagito’s face.

Though he didn’t have many particularly great ideas (trash like him characteristically wouldn’t) this day had been a fantastic one. From what he could tell, Hinata seemed comfortable, even in such a vulnerable moment, and so did Nagito. His body wasn’t screaming things at his mind right now, that voice seeming muted and placated by having such a comforting presence with him. Ultimate Serenity... he’d meant it. Hinata truly was special. 

Once the movie had finished, it was a good while into the afternoon now, the boys deciding to put on another, neither of them changing positions. 

Maybe Nagito could get caught up in this fantasy. He felt like he already was.

The lucky student ended up falling asleep. He wasn’t sure when, or at what point, but he felt his eyes drooping and not opening, gently being pushed into the handhold of sleep. Nagito had nightmares often, so he probably didn’t get enough sleep... he felt safe right now, so his sleep was unbothered, just light enough that he somewhat felt what was going on around him, just enough to register the warmth and care exuding from the other.

“Hey... wake up sleepyhead” Hinata ruffled his hair, Nagito murmured something even he didn’t fully know

“C’mon. It’s sunset, you won’t be able to sleep tonight”

“I barely sleep at night as is...” Nagito groaned, forcing himself awake 

“Nightmares?”

Nagito nodded, stretching. “I feel safe around you, so nothing happened just now. It was nice, I don’t think I’ve ever fallen asleep on someone like that. I apologise if I caused you any inconvenience” 

“It was... uh. Yeah. I really liked it too.” Hinata said, though his voice was awfully quiet, then adding “uh. Can we talk?”

Nagito blinked “of course! I’m assuming it’s about something specific. What would you like from me?”

“N-nothing! Just having you here is fine...” Hinata mumbled “god... this is embarrassing, but... uh. What are we?”

... huh? “Pardon me?” 

Hinata’s face was red “uh. Friends don’t really... cuddle. Y’know? Or hold hands...”

“So we’re not friends?” Nagito tilted his head, confused “if you’re not comfortable with anything I’m doing I’ll stop.”

“I mean...! Jesus Komaeda, do I have to spell it out?” The flustered boy covered his face with his hands, his voice high

“Probably! I’m extremely socially inept and I haven’t had a friend before so I really don’t know what you’re talking about! My apologies” Nagito rambled nervously

“... I really like you, Komaeda. As in.  _ Like _ like, and I... god this is so stupid” Hinata groaned, peeking out from behind his fingers, Nagito grabbing his hands and taking them gently away from his face

“It’s not stupid! I’m shocked, really, someone as amazing and hopeful as you lowering your standards so much that you’d be interested in me... wow... I really am lucky” Nagito cooed, his whole body warm

“My standards aren’t low, not at all,” Hinata said quickly, “but... um. Does this mean you like me back?”

“Of course I like you back, Hinata-kun. It’d be hard not to, you’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met, truly.” 

“R-really!? Oh my god... I thought I was reading everything wrong.” The brunette sighed with relief, “so, is this a date?” 

“Haha, I suppose so.” Nagito shrugged, swinging his and Hinata’s hands back and forward, smiling “I’m really happy right now, I didn’t think my feelings would ever be returned”

“Yeah, I’m really happy too.” The other grinned

Nagito was bracing himself for something terrible to happen as Hinata said that, but... it didn’t happen. And he kept waiting, an hour passing of them being stupid, just talking about normal things, nothing happened.

And when they had dinner, Nagito expected all sorts of carnage to occur, but it was just Hinata, gently holding his hands, smiling and Nagito laughing along. 

Nothing happened. Nothing had happened the entire time he’d been at this island, and in this moment, Nagito for once just felt like a normal teenage boy. 

“Hinata-kun” the lucky student asked

“Hm?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Hinata’s eyes widened “... yes?” He propped himself up so he was face to face with the white-haired boy “uh... I haven’t kissed anyone before so-“ 

Nagito decided to cut him off, pecking him gently on the lips, withdrawing. Hinata was so warm

“Neither have I, but that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Nagito tilted his head. The poor brunette was so red he seemed like he didn’t know what to do with himself 

“Can I do that again?” Hinata breathed, putting one of his lovely warm hands on the luckster’s face, Nagito nodding as he was pulled in. 

All he could think was how lucky he was, so, so lucky. This kiss was deeper, more meaningful, Hinata withdrawing after a few seconds and stroking Nagito’s hair, peppering smaller kisses on his cheeks

“You’re amazing...” Hinata mumbled, pulling Nagito into a hug

“So are you... I can’t believe someone as incredible as you would want to be with me” Nagito said quietly as they both lay there in Hinata’s bed. 

“You bet your ass I do.” Hinata booped Nagito on the nose

The two just lay there for a while, the sun going down, staining the room orange, a golden color being cast onto Hinata’s face as he played with Nagito’s fingers, a silly grin on his face the whole time. No one made any moves when it began to get dark, so the lucky student chuckled a little

“I’m guessing our special ‘day’ will turn into a sleepover, huh.” Nagito smiled

“If you wanted to, yeah. I just hope you don’t get bored” Hinata nodded

“Get bored? Of you? No way. I’m glad I have the extra pillows though, it’s gonna be really soft and nice, especially with you!”

Hinata flushed at that “o-okay then. Sleepover it is.”

Nagito beamed.

After the two had finished getting ready for bed, lying down in the soft bed, they held hands, quietly in the covers. Nagito had time to reflect, because this whole situation felt like a dream. Nothing bad had happened, besides him losing his binder, but even that had turned out to be good luck... so what did this mean? That on this island he was safe from major luck incidents? 

Maybe this was his very last wish coming true and that the end of everything really was soon. He really had no idea.

And... maybe for now, there wasn’t a point thinking about it. He was here and for whatever reason, Hinata was willing to be with him in a way where Nagito no longer had to be so alone. They both knew enough about each other that they already felt so connected.

Either way, for the first time he could ever remember, he felt at peace with himself, and he felt happy. 

That had to mean something, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They in love asf!!!! 
> 
> Follow me on instagram @yeetbixed and message me if you want to talk abt this fic or if you have ideas/headcanons. I want to hear em :))))

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah 👍
> 
> Also I’m obsessed with the idea of two friends becoming closer over a shared experience. I desperately want another trans guy to be friends with irl and just freely talk about all this shit because it’s so comforting when it happens. It’s like “omg! We the same !” It’s just nice. 
> 
> You’re awesome!  
> Here are your reminders!  
> \- Take care of yourself the best u can  
> \- Take off your binder if it’s been longer than 8 hours  
> \- Drink some water  
> \- Love your friends :3


End file.
